


A Glimpse Into Another World

by FeliciaAmelloides



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Mild Gore, Prequel, Unfinished, War, fictional war, implied assault, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Tensions between the Allied Forces and the USSR have been rising even more lately as the Soviets add even more countries to their vast empire. It hasn't been long since the Second World War, but already it seems like another could break out. In the midst of all this, a 12 year old British boy comes to terms with the new war and ends up getting caught up in the middle of it alongside the group of schoolboys he was supposed to be evacuating with when an atom bomb strikes the country and destroys their only way of escape.When all they've ever known is twisted, and nothing is right, can these boys set their differences aside and survive? Or will chaos break out as they descend into bitter savagery? Only time will tell...((I was looking at some of my old writing when I found this unfinished segment of a potential fanfiction. If finished, it would have been a fully fledged AU with all of the characters, but the part I wrote only focused on Ralph and is ambiguous, so it could be considered a part of the canon world or a part of an AU. It's a bit weird, but there you go.))





	A Glimpse Into Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! As I said in the summary, this story isn't complete as of now, and I don't know if I ever will adapt it into a full story, but the section I had was quite long so I decided to post it. At the end I'll put a brief summary of what would have happened if I developed this further. For now, please enjoy what I've got!

The wind was howling, and rain pounded on the corrugated iron of the shelter that the boy lay in. He was drenched, severely wounded, and trying desperately to stay awake and stay warm. Already the bitter cold of the outside air was hitting him roughly, tearing through his skin and forcing his bones apart as the wind rushed through his head and jumbled his thoughts. He was tired; so tired; and all he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and fall asleep. But with his body rapidly collapsing, falling asleep now would kill him. 

'Still,' he thought, 'maybe that would be for the best.'

A searing pain shot through the mauled stump that was his right arm, and he cried out weakly against it. His time of death was near. Finally, he lay back, closed his eyes slowly, and let himself drift off into the land of sleep. At least Hell was warm.

*

It hadn't been a cause for concern at first. The radio always spouted threats of war, news of tension from the East. That hadn't changed since the last World War, and no one really expected anything to happen. The world has learnt its lesson- there weren't any more big wars to come. But then, in the early hours of the morning on the 11th of November 1953, something changed. Ralph had been asleep at the time, blissfully unaware of the world breaking, life shattering words that the usually emotionless, dull radio presenter uttered on that fateful morning. Little did he know that those words were going to change his life forever. For on that day, with cold panic setting in his voice, the radio presenter gave out a declaration to the country:

"England is at war with the Soviet Union."

"Ralph!" A shout from somewhere near him startled Ralph into waking from a good dream. He sat up, blond hair falling into his eyes as he rubbed them. Irritably, he pushed the hair away and looked up at his father. 

He almost gasped, taken aback at the fear-stricken expression on his father's face. He had only seen the man look like that once. And that meant that something was seriously wrong. "Dad? What's going on? What happened?" He could feel the panic rising in his voice, but he bit it back. Fear wouldn't solve anything, especially when he didn't know what the situation was yet. 

"Ralph, we're at war." Contrary to those devastating words that suddenly sent Ralph's mind into overdrive, his father retained his usual blunt, matter-of-fact way of speaking, although his grey eyes were fixed upon his son with a terrifyingly intense gaze that shook him to his core.

"What? With the Reds? But the radio-"

"The radio was wrong. We were all wrong. The Reds weren't retreating like we thought; they were getting ready. And now they've bombed some sea fort in the south. Destroyed the whole thing, then blew up three more boats nearby, one containing innocent civilians. Now that they've attacked us, the Prime Minister was forced to declare war on them. He did so a few hours ago." Ralph couldn't believe it. He began to protest, but fell silent at the sincerity in his father's eyes. This was real. It was really happening. A war. A million thoughts coursed through him, and he had no idea how to react. He was angry at the Reds for their endless destruction; angry at his own country for starting another war; sad that the horrors of war had returned to haunt his father's dreams once more- maybe it'd drive him away too as it did his mother- and scared most of all for what was to come. Eventually, he forced himself to put those feelings away and break the silence permeating the small room.

"So what will happen to us?" His voice sounded too quiet for such a small space. His father sighed, exhaustion capturing his form and making him suddenly seem very old. 

"I suppose the Navy will be wanting me eventually. As for you, if this war's anything like the last one then they'll have to send you away." Fatigue crept into his voice, and Ralph wondered if he'd slept at all the previous night. It certainly didn't seem like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! In case you were curious, here's what would have happened had I continued this:
> 
> -Ralph's father goes away to war with the Navy, and Ralph is sent to be evacuated by plane to a camp in Australia (this is probably where the plane was going in the book before it crashed).  
> -The atom bomb that hits England hits earlier than it does in the book, actually hitting just before they get on the plane, effectively stranding them there.  
> -Our main cast survives, but most people around them are dead and a lot of the main boys (I think Bill was one of them, and the younger Henry was dead) were injured during the attack.  
> -The boys have to try to survive in the war-stricken Britain, and they aim to return home to their families. Essentially, they travel across the country trying to get home, finding survivors, invaders and all sorts of other problems along the way.   
> -If it had been finished, 'Major Character Death' would be in the archive warnings as well as 'Graphic Displays of Violence'.


End file.
